


First Love

by dorianshualian



Category: 2Ha, ERHA - Fandom, 二哈和他的白猫师尊 - 肉包不吃肉 | The Husky and His White Cat Shizun - Meatbun Doesn't Eat Meat
Genre: 2ha spoilers, Fluffy, Multi, Spoilers, meimeimeng - Freeform, poliamor, soft, xue meng is in loooooove, xue meng tiene dos novios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorianshualian/pseuds/dorianshualian
Summary: Xue Meng está enamorado de la persona...- personas más inesperadas (para si mismo) y esta desesperado por saber que hacer.
Relationships: Older Mei Hanxue & Xue Meng | Xue Ziming, Younger Mei Hanxue/Xue Meng | Xue Ziming, meimeimeng, shuangmeimeng
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	First Love

En una habitación iluminada a altas horas de la noche un joven impaciente se sentaba firmemente frente a una mesa llena de pergaminos y demás libros, algunos tenían títulos llamativos como las historias antiguas sobre cierto monstruo de agua hallado en algunos pequeños ríos. Aquel libro contaba las debilidades y como se originó un ser de tal tamaño y como podía uno evitarlo de ser posible, detallando su apariencia y sonidos que solía emitir. 

Xue Meng llevaba sentado allí por demasiadas horas, de vez en cuando estiraba una pierna y ambos brazos para conseguir algo de relajación en sus tensados músculos. Estaba cansado y había perdido la noción del tiempo estudiando arduamente luego de entrenar con la espada temprano en la mañana. La mayoría de personas que lo habían visto, como su padre volviendo de una importante reunión, le preguntó seriamente porque estaba tan metido en su entrenamiento repentinamente. Xue Meng enrojeció de pies a cabeza sabiendo la verdadera respuesta y sin palabras para inventar alguna excusa, huyó rápidamente para terminar sus otros deberes como lo eran aquellos libros y el conocimiento otorgado por la biblioteca del pico SiSheng. 

Xue Meng sabia lo que guardaba en su corazón y aun no estaba acostumbrado a poseer una persona en el suyo, ni pensar de dos. El cambio fue un gran giro, desde su niñez jamás había prestado atención a la palabra "amor" o ninguna niña de su edad llamaba su atención ni por poco. Cuando su madre continuaba trayendo la misma charla sobre que debería casarse luego de cumplir sus veintes, e incluso antes, su reacción era suficiente para cambiar el tema.

La verdad era que habían muchas razones de la negación de Xue Meng, la más importante era su ejemplo a seguir: Chu WanNing. Su maestro era una persona recta y admirable. En los ojos de Xue Meng era todo para él, quería seguir sus pasos y recibir algún que otro cumplido por sus logros, por muy pequeños que fueran. Pero incluso si continuaban de aquella forma, Xue Meng estaba más que contento en su interior simplemente teniendo a Chu WanNing para guiarlo.  
Y viendo a Chu WanNing siendo alguien solitario, enfocado en su cultivo y en enseñar, por supuesto que Xue Meng lo tomó de ejemplo sin dudar.  
Cosas como tener a alguien a su lado podía distraerlo y realmente no estaba interesado, si lo estuviera ya habría buscado a alguien.

Y finalmente pasó.

La mano de Xue Meng se estaba debilitando y finalmente soltó el pincel totalmente rendido. Estaba a punto de suspirar cansadamente cuando una persona silenciosa lo envolvió desde atrás en un abrazo cálido. Unos cabellos rubios se deslizaron en los hombros de Xue Meng y así su corazón latió aún más rápido. 

Sin aliento, pensó...

Era...

¿Cuál de los dos? 

Xue Meng había sido atrapado con la guardia baja y su expresión de sorpresa la complementaba sus mejillas y orejas color escarlata. Su lengua se enredó en su propia boca y no supo como hablar.

"Tú..."

Mei Hanxue soltó una risa baja y con una mano tomó el mentón de Xue Meng para girar su rostro suavemente. 

Ambas miradas se encontraron, uno estaba estupefacto y el otro contenía una sonrisa evidente con unos ojos brillantes de anhelo. 

"Zi Ming"

Mei HanXue pronunció lentamente al mismo tiempo que apreciaba cualquier cambio en el rostro de Xue Meng. 

Xue Meng quiso huir sin regresar dentro de miles de años. Estaba nervioso. Estaba muy nervioso y sus palmas empezaron a sudar. 

No era el primer encuentro secreto que tenia con Mei HanXue y podría decirse que estaba más experimentado en esa clase de situaciones... fuera de lugar. Pero a veces uno no era capaz de controlar su cuerpo cuando estaba muriendo de miedo y menos cuando un amante lo sostenía en sus brazos y le dedicaba una mirada así.

Xue Meng apartó la vista fingiendo estar interesado en las paredes de su habitación...

"¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación?" Era una pregunta sin sentido y estúpida pero a veces el dueño de esas palabras no podía evitar soltar disparates cuando estaba nervioso.

"¿Cómo? Caminando, por supuesto. He venido en silencio para sorprenderte, me dijeron que estabas muy ocupado. Mengmeng, mírame"

Aquello hizo explotar algo en el cerebro de Xue Meng. Si era posible, su rostro se sonrojó más intensamente.  
"Yo... Tú..." Xue Meng se molestó por ser tan débil ante Mei HanXue, estaba enojado consigo mismo así que respondió con el ceño fruncido.

"Si lo estoy, estaba. Ya he terminado por hoy, puedes soltarme y traeré un poco de té"

Los brazos de Mei HanXue se congelaron donde estaba, claramente no quería dejarlo ir y por unos segundos ambos estuvieron en un punto muerto sin avanzar ni retroceder. 

Ninguno estaba dispuesto a alejarse del otro pero Xue Meng estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

Xue Meng sintió la liberación finalmente y se dio la vuelta para preguntar algo corto cuando unos labios cubrieron los suyos. Todo dentro de Xue Meng se derritió y de hecho, sus piernas parecían hechas de algo blando porque apenas podia continuar sentado.  
Milagrosamente y para evitar un accidente, Mei Hanxue sostuvo la cintura de Xue Meng firmemente y otra mano se encargó de atrapar su mentón delicadamente. El beso fue profundo y parecía que estaba durando una eternidad. 

Xue Meng aguantó todo lo que pudo pero aún así intentó devolver el beso con aquellos labios suyos inexpertos. Los sonidos del beso lo llevaron a su punto limite y estaba deseando poder enterrar su cara bajo tierra. Era demasiado.

Fue Mei HanXue quien se separó primero y comentó casualmente "Me gusta el té que prepara Madam Wang"

Xue Meng frunció el ceño totalmente perdido. Era un cachorro sin saber que hacer a continuación.

Mei HanXue sonrió abiertamente y le dio un toquecito en la punta de la nariz. 

"Ahora puedes correr"

Xue Meng le enseñó un ceño fruncido pero esta vez su mirada era como el hielo. Sin querer perder su dignidad, respondió "Piérdete. Me iré por un momento pero ya regresaré, tú debes ser quien no se mueva de aquí"  
Con un tono amenazador se puso de pie con dificultad por el entumecimiento en todo su cuerpo, Mei HanXue quiso adelantarse para ayudarlo pero con una mirada más por parte de Xue Meng y se mantuvo donde estaba con una sonrisa burlona.

Xue Meng cruzó la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una tormenta en su rostro. No podía ocultar su vergüenza como tampoco podía evitar un profundo deseo hacia el rubio, traído de quien sabe donde pero para su mala suerte aun recordaba cuando los sentimientos llegaron a quedarse.

Aquel día estaba siendo acompañado por ambos hermanos y estaban de camino al Palacio Taxue por pedido del líder de secta para que haga presencia en nombre de su padre. Xue Meng aceptó con la cabeza en alto y prometió no dejar mal parado al pico Sisheng ni porque lo amenazaran. Se encontró con Mei HanXue y su hermano mayor en una posada desolada hasta que fueron atacados por unos enemigos desconocidos con movimientos rápidos. Xue Meng actuó desenvainando su espada con fiereza y protegiendo a los maestros del palacio Taxue con determinación como si fuera su propia vida. Esos dos tampoco se quedaron atrás y en un momento formaron un escudo con sus cuerpos para evitar que Xue Meng sea apuñalado. 

Cuando todo terminó Xue Meng sintió algo en su interior y un Mei HanXue le preguntó con preocupación si estaba bien. El propio Xue Meng no sabia como se sentía así que respondió algo rápido y se movieron hacia otra posada. Detrás de esa nueva posada se encontraban unas aguas termales lo suficientemente milagrosas para aliviar el cuerpo de Xue Meng y finalmente poder descansar. 

Pero no todo terminaba como uno quería y ese día, de pie frente a un semi-desnudo Mei Hanxue hermano mayor, descubrió lo que ocurría.

¿Le gustaba...?

¿No?

¿Le gustaban los gemelos?

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Es eso normal? ¿Debería sentirse un animal? 

Todas esas preguntas lo atormentaron durante diez noches cuando pegaba su vista al techo de su habitación, completamente abrumado por lo que sentía su corazón impredecible. 

El tiempo había pasado y Xue Meng estaba procesando todo. No tenia a quien preguntarle, si pedía consejos solo podía disfrazar la situación y una conversación con su padre tomó lugar una tarde sin nubes. 

"Padre, he oído una historia sobre un discipulo de una secta... Él esta enamorado de dos mujeres de su edad y..." Apenas podía terminar la frase cuando sus orejas enrojecieron, por lo que se dio la vuelta realizando movimientos con su espada como si estuviera muy concentrado. "Y le gustan mucho ambas. Mucho. ¿Qué piensas?" Xue Meng fue directo y continuó aferrándose a su espada como si nada. 

Era la única forma de expresar sus preocupaciones y no encontraba otras palabras.

Xue ZhengYong como todo un antiguo roba-corazones, entendió a medias las intenciones de su hijo y habló respondiendo con el mismo tono desinteresado. Pero en el fondo explotaban fuegos artificiales al escuchar las noticias de que su pequeño finalmente se había enamorado. 

Carraspeó la garganta "Yo diría que ese joven cultivador debe pensar seriamente '¿Cuál te gusta más?' Incluso si fuera una cantidad pequeña, deberia escoger a esa dama." 

Xue Meng analizó sus palabras y los sentimientos profundos que revoloteaban en su interior comenzaron a chispear nuevamente. Estaba muy confuso y apenas quería admitir que le gustaba alguien pero con todo su esfuerzo recordó la sonrisa agradable de Mei HanXue y los ojos fríos pero atentos de Mei HanXue y en ningún momento sintió un mayor afecto por otro. Era como cuando le preguntaban si amaba más a su madre o su padre, no había manera de medirlo con nada del mundo y su respuesta seria siempre la misma.  
"¿Y si le gustan ambos? ¿Es eso un problema? ¿Qué tal si el cultivador no puede elegir entre ambas?"

Xue Meng estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y había olvidado que la conversación giraba en torno a "un cultivador" por lo que no tenia permitido hacer esas preguntas pero olvidando aquello, su padre respondió soltando una risa.  
"En ese caso, deberia salir con ambas" Xue ZhengYong continuó estallando en carcajadas simplemente bromeando. 

Pero Xue Meng ya no funcionaba como ser humano y no quiso pensar en ese día por más tiempo.

En la noche estrellada el viento se desplazaba ferozmente hacia las extremidades de Xue Meng haciéndolo temblar con sus brazos juntos. Luego de repasar su mini historia en su caminata hacia el comedor, se había relajado hasta poder disfrutar su entorno un poco más. 

Una vez entró en el Salón Mengpo la mayoría ya se habían retirado hacia tiempo y solo pocas personas estaban limpiando. Xue Meng vio la figura de su madre dándole la espalda y sonrió corriendo hacia ella.

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!" 

Su madre se dio vuelta cuando escuchó su llamado y lo recibió con una sonrisa más brillante y acogedora. 

"Mi pequeño, me dijeron que estabas ocupado y no quise molestarte pero estaba a punto de llevarte unas nuevas clases de té que llegaron hoy. Creo que te gustarán" El rostro de Madam Wang estaba iluminado por su amor materno y una pizca de sobre-protección. Cuando se trataba de su hijo lo daría todo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Xue Meng observó las tazas humeantes y un brillo se intensificó en sus ojos, habían tres tazas perfectamente posicionadas en una bandeja como un claro regalo de los dioses. O de su madre, lo cual era mejor.

"Esto es perfecto. Lo llevaré yo mismo para tomar en mi descanso" Sin decir más, besó a su madre en la mejilla y se fue apresuradamente con mucho cuidado de no derramar ni una gota. 

A pesar de que nuevamente sus orejas ardían por la anticipación y los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente al ver esas tres tazas, estaba feliz. Estaba caminando nuevamente hacia su habitación como si llevara un artefacto raro y valioso en sus manos.

Xue Meng levantó los ojos cuando pisó el suelo de habitación para encontrarse con Mei Hanxue allí parado aún con su lindo abrigo. 

Xue Meng no supo como actuar pero de algún lugar de su alma salieron las palabras: "Veo que tú tampoco huiste, realmente un caballero"  
Intentó soltar una risa pero justo en ese momento ocurrieron demasiadas cosas a la vez.

Xue Meng posó la bandeja en la mesa y cuando estuvo sin nada encima, Mei HanXue se abalanzó hacia él como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Susurró "Ziming" antes de besarlo de forma pura y suave, sin querer dañarlo.  
Una mano tomó la de Xue Meng y entrelazaron sus dedos mientras continuaban juntos como si nada en el mundo pudiera separarlos. 

Xue Meng no pudo ver el rostro del ajeno, con solo un vistazo sabría a cual hermano se enfrentaba. En ese momento estaba siendo besado por Mei HanXue mayor con quien no se encontró por un mes ya que estaban en lugares distintos. A pesar de cualquier otra emoción, también lo extrañaba. Su corazón ardía cuando estaba alejado de aquellos dos pero no iba a admitirlo.

Xue Meng se separó lentamente y no se atrevio a abrir sus ojos. Solo se aferraba a aquella mano cálida que lo envolvía con dulzura. 

"Ejem, hola. Supuse que ibas a venir también" Mei HanXue lo encontró divertido y mostró una pequeña sonrisa que Xue Meng no pudo ver.

Repentinamente algo cubrió a Xue Meng por detrás y se dio cuenta que era un abrigo azul cubriendo sus hombros.

Otra voz reapareció y dijo "Tonto, ¿por qué andas sin tu abrigo?" La distancia entre ambos era mayor pero Xue Meng se sintió atrapado entre los dos. 

"Traje un poco de té para los tres"

Mei HanXue pequeño respondió "¿Solo un poco té?" 

"¡Cállate!"

"Dime, ¿por qué trabajas tan duro?"

"Que te importa"

"Déjalo en paz"

"Solo quiero saber. Xue Ziming, ¿qué te tiene tan alerta?"

"¡QUIERO SER UN ESCUDO PARA USTEDES DOS YO TAMBIÉN!"

"..."

"..."


End file.
